


Не доверяй луне, что сияет

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс2 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему нравятся цвета больше, чем люди. Хотя бы потому, что ему никогда не приказывали их убивать.</p><p>У Баки <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F">синестезия</a></p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1446118">don't trust the shining moon</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir">allumerlesoir</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Не доверяй луне, что сияет

Он проводит свои ночи в холодном полумраке. Они — он не знает, как они на самом деле зовутся, но мысленно называет их «они», потому что это, даже при всей их таинственности, кажется ему достаточно зловещим наименованием. Они делают с ним такие вещи, что его голова, сердце и челюсти разом сжимаются. Они помогают ему дойти на ватных ногах до низкой койки. Они говорят ему лечь, и он делает это, потому что знает: их словам нужно повиноваться. Если, конечно же, он не хочет испытать свою выдержку той машиной, которая рвет его мозг на части снова, снова, снова.

Он лежит на кровати и знает, что там, за металлической дверью, сидит человек — так, на случай, если он вдруг решит покинуть комнату. Он никогда не выбирал этого. Он вообще не может выбирать — они делают это за него. Он не знает, что случится, если он выйдет отсюда. Но ему кажется, что ему это не понравилось бы; не то чтобы ему вообще что-нибудь нравилось. Он просто идет туда, куда нужно, и стреляет в того, кого ему сказано убить. У него есть цель, даже если он не всегда знает, в чем она заключается.

Над койкой есть маленькое окно. Оно достаточно большое для того, чтобы пропускать в комнату лунный свет и погружать комнату в холодный полумрак. Лунный свет — единственная вещь в комнате, которая, как он чувствует, принадлежит ему. Ему и только ему. Они не могут тронуть ее.

Он проводит своими пальцами, плотью и металлом, по той части стены, которой касается лунный свет. Он не очень-то разбирается в науке, помимо тех вещей, которые необходимы, чтобы выпустить пули и перезарядить оружие, или базовой анатомии, чтобы наносить смертельные удары. Но ему интересно, как же Луна может излучать такой холод и как Солнце способно давать такое тепло. Иногда он вспоминает голос, мягкий и с астматической хрипотцой, который объясняет ему эти вещи, но он отбрасывает эти мысли. У голоса нет мишени на груди.

Он лежит на кровати и наблюдает, как его лунный свет скользит по стенам. Он почти никогда не закрывает глаза, потому что его редко посещают сновидения. Обычно, когда он пытается заснуть, все, что видит, — это черный и серый цвета, а еще алую кровь, и не знает почему, но от этого просыпается с застрявшим в горле криком, а на его висках выступает пот.

В тех редких случаях, когда ему что-то снится, в его сознании не возникает никаких примечательных картин: ни людей, ни мест, ни вещей. Глубоко во тьме, где он даже не помнит, есть ли у него имя, он видит лишь цвета. Но ещё там есть небесно-голубой голос, окликающий его по имени, которое звенит золотом на губах.

Ему грезятся звуки и цвета, и он считает отсутствие конкретных образов утешительным. Его жизнь полна плачущих детей и кровавых трупов, а вихрящиеся цвета и мягкие голоса прекрасны по сравнению с теми ужасами, которые он видит каждый день. Конечно, он не воспринимает эти вещи как ужасы, когда стоит на задании с винтовкой в руках, но поздно ночью, когда лунный свет льется в окно, он осознает, что является лишь инструментом насилия. И он ничего не может с этим сделать, потому что любая попытка приведет его к бесконечным часам на стуле с фиксатором на голове и капой в зубах.

Он задумывается о том, слышат ли дети цвета его голоса, когда он кричит что-то их родителям. Он пытается не вслушиваться в острые желтые полосы их криков, когда прошивает тела этих родителей пулями — черными, черными, как ночь.

Ему нравятся цвета больше, чем люди. Хотя бы потому, что ему никогда не приказывали их убивать.

Он все еще не может слышать цвета своего голоса. Он не знает, означает ли это, что он окончательно сломан, или просто у его голоса никогда не было цвета, и он серый, серый, серый, как та пыль, что вздымается, когда он преследует жертву.

Недавно ему, как обычно происходило, приказали убрать очередную цель. Они дали ему оружие, и он увешал свое тело — ведь он тоже был оружием — пистолетами и ножами. Они предоставили ему описание, время и место, и он пришел.

Он уже намеревался закончить свое задание, потому что обезоружил заказанного, а сама цель была изранена его ножами и пулями. Он сорвал маску с лица, потому что на жарком солнце становилось трудно дышать. Он не ждал, что его лицо произведет на цель какое-то впечатление и, кроме того, он собирался убить жертву еще до конца дня. Но потом этот человек обратился к нему голосом, который, казалось, обещал ему океаны, и произнес то золотистое имя из его снов. И все, что ему оставалось, это огрызнуться, потому что как оно, такое сияющее, могло принадлежать ему?

Они называли его «Зимним Солдатом». Это имя было серебряным, с него капала красная кровь, и оно совсем не было красивым. А вот золотое имя…

Он уходит, а его цель остается жить. Они говорят ему, что не важно, знали ли они друг друга. А как же иначе тому человеку могло быть известно это прекрасное, сияющее имя из его снов?

Они снова промывают ему мозги и говорят лежать на койке в комнате, освещенной лунным светом. Он хочет знать, приснится ли ему этот голубой голос и золотое имя вновь, или он опять будет видеть на своих руках серую пыль и кровь, покрывающие и плоть, и металл.

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, на его губах замирает имя. Оно такого голубого цвета, ярче которого он в жизни не встречал. Ему хочется произносить его снова и снова.


End file.
